Tea Break
by lunatrancy
Summary: Eren accidentally knocks over a cup of tea. So naturally, Levi gets a little upset. Basically, explicit smutty tea sex one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! **

Eren gasped as the cup of tea fell. Levi had just come home from work. He had just helped himself to a cup of tea. And Eren had just bumped into him, carrying a stack of books. The teacup itself, miraculously, did not break. But the freshly made tea had splattered across the floor, over Levi's pants and boots.

"I…I'm sorry…," Eren muttered, looking at the mess. Levi glared up at him and Eren let out a little worried noise. "I'll get you another cup. And I'll clean it up, sir."

Sir. Eren hadn't called him sir in a while; that quirk only arose whenever he knew he was in trouble.

"No," Levi said, sitting back. "You can get me another cup _after_ you clean it up, brat."

"I am…"

Levi pointed to the floor. "Lick it up. Hands and knees. Brat."

Eren shuddered. "But…it's the floor…"

"And it's clean," Levi said. "I cleaned last night."

"You clean it every night."

"Every more reason for you to shut up and obey."

Levi was mad. Eren sighed and kneeled down. He looked up at Levi one last time before putting his face to the floor to actually lick up the spilled tea. Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren had arched his back, his rear up and on display. His tongue licked at the tea, at his own lips. There was a flush over his cheeks from being so embarrassed. Levi looked him over and over before Eren sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"You got it on your fingers too," Eren said, taking Levi's hand. He grinned and brushed Levi's fingertips across his lips. "_Sir_."

He slid two of Levi's fingers into his wet mouth, pressing his tongue against them. Between them, around them. He watched the expression on Levi's face change from a powerful cocky to a sudden shy red. He pushed Levi's fingers as deep as they would go into his mouth, wrapped his soft lips around them and sucked hard as he pulled them out.

Eren licked his lips. "Better?"

"You shitty little…," Levi muttered.

He pushed Eren back and fell on top of him straddling his waist. He caught Eren's lips in a passionate kiss, claiming him with a deep sigh. He ran his hands down Eren's toned body, pushing up his shirt. Eren made a soft noise.

"The…tea…it's still…"

The tea was steadily spreading. It was all over Eren's shirt and along his arms. It was making a sticky mess on the floor. Levi smirked and sat up, tugging on Eren's shirt again.

"Take it off," Levi said. "It's all wet."

"But then…I'll get all wet too," Eren panted.

"Are you arguing, brat? I know what's best."

Eren let Levi pull the shirt off. He fell back against the floor, the little tea puddle splashing. Levi leaned down, pressing his hips to Eren's and nibbling on his collarbone.

"See? It's better."

"Mhhhmmm….," Eren moaned, nodding his head. He leaned his head back, letting Levi suckle his collarbone and up to his neck. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, ushering him on, keeping him close.

"Your pants are wet too. Take them off. They need to be washed."

Eren's cheeks flushed red. Levi breathed the words onto his neck between little bites. Levi pulled away, sitting back and watching Eren with stern eyes.

"Well?"

Eren whimpered when Levi's weight left him. With slow hands, he reached down, unbuttoning his pants. He raised his hips, just enough to slide his pants down and peeled them off his legs. Levi placed a gentle kiss to his thigh and grabbed his boxers.

"These are going too. It's only logical," Levi said.

He did not give Eren a chance to protest. He tore the boxers right off and tossed them into a pile with the other clothes. Eren quickly closed his legs to be modest, but Levi grabbed his thighs, massaging them roughly.

"L-Levi…I'm…all dirty…the tea…"

Levi reached up onto the table and grabbed the teapot. He tipped it over Eren and let it run over his body. The tea had cooled, just enough to not burn. Eren let out a little gasp of shock. He covered his mouth and Levi tugged his legs open.

"Brat."

Levi leaned down and teased a tea-covered nipple between his teeth. Eren let out another gasp, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist as tight as he could. His entire body was shaking and Levi hadn't even touched him yet.

When he pulled away again, Eren made a protesting whimper. He looked up at Levi with dizzy eyes. His legs were still open, his body exposed and glistening from a mix of tea and sweat. He had a burning erection and could not hide it.

"Levi…," Eren said softly. He let his hands fall between his legs, but Levi caught him quickly.

Levi pulled Eren into a sitting position, kissing him hard. But he kept Eren's hands pinned and away from his aching body. Tea dripped off the teen's shoulders, down his bare back. Levi nipped at Eren's shoulder and pushed him against the chair.

"Knees, brat," Levi said, grabbing Eren by the waist and moving around him.

Eren heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled and his legs started to shake in anticipation. He rested his arms on the chair in front of him, moving on to his knees and arching his back. Levi watched, with hawkish eyes, sucking on his own fingers. Eren spread his legs, the tea cooling on his skin once it hit the air. Levi ran a finger along Eren's ass.

"AHH! Levi please!" Eren cried. Levi pressed a kiss to the small of Eren's back, working a long finger in him.

"Please what, you shit?" Levi breathed, rubbing Eren's quivering thigh. He pushed his finger in deeper. "What do you want?"

"S-Sir! Please!" Eren shouted, rocking back on Levi's hand. He slammed his hand on the chair as Levi pushed in two more fingers, stretching him more. "I need—AH!"

Levi pressed his fingers hard against that sensitive spot in Eren's body. He watched the young boy fall forward, grabbing on to the chair. Eren's breathing became ragged and Levi smirked, leaning forward and biting at Eren's ear.

"You're not going to cum yet," Levi said firmly. He slowly pulled his fingers out, relishing in the sweet sounds coming from Eren's mouth.

"L-Levi…I…p-please…"

Levi moved behind him, taking his cock from his pants and pressing it up against Eren's tight entrance. Eren pushed back against Levi, feeling the hot skin on his own. He moaned loudly, biting his lip.

"Ask nicely, like a good boy…," Levi said, holding Eren by his hip. He picked up the teapot and slowly poured the cooled tea onto the curve of Eren's back, letting it splash on the floor and run over his shaking legs.

"Give it…to me…please," Eren muttered, his cheeks bright red.

With a smirk, Levi pressed the tip of his cock into Eren's ass. The boy shuddered hard enough for Levi to feel it. He leaned his head back, letting out a long sigh. Levi grabbed him firmly by the hips, keeping him from moving, and slowly pushed in to him. Feeling every hot inch of Eren's body. Watching as his cock was swallowed up. He leaned forward, biting Eren's shoulder, tasting tea and sweat on his lips before he started to move.

Eren's legs shook in Levi's grip. He whimpered with each thrust; gasped with each slow roll of Levi's hips. It lasted for a minute before Levi turned, just enough to hit the one spot he knew would make Eren lose it. That dangerous sweet spot that turned Eren's muffled whimpers to full-out screams of pleasures. Levi tugged Eren's head back by his hair, still holding his hip with his other hand.

"Y-Yes, sir, ahh—Levi!"

"Do you like it like this?" Levi breathed. "Does it feel good, brat?"

"It's so good," Eren gasped. Tears started to gather in his eyes. "It's—ahhhh…I'm going to…I can't…"

Levi jerked Eren's head back harder, sitting back and pulling Eren on to his lap. He pushed the boy's hips down on his cock. He bit Eren's neck, reaching around to stroke the boy with one hand; the other he used to keep himself sitting up.

"Do it. Let me hear you cum. Let me feel you."

The words sent a cold shiver down Eren's back. He let out a final cry and leaned into Levi, letting that shiver of pleasure overtake him. He rode Levi through his orgasm, letting the older man hit that sweet spot with every hard thrust, with every long stroke.

Levi held Eren against him, looking over the boy's shoulder and down his chest; down at the mess on the floor and between his legs. Levi nuzzled Eren's shoulder, biting the soft skin and closing his eyes as he came. He pushed his hips into Eren's, spilling into the boy's tight body. He muffled his own cries in Eren's neck, his gripping slowly loosening.

Eren slid off his lap and crumpled onto the floor. He shivered all over, small moans still escaping his parted lips. Levi moved and leaned against the table's legs, looking down at him. Looking at Eren's legs covered in tea and a mix of cum. Levi smirked again and leaned his head back against the table with a long, pleased sigh.

"You made a mess, brat," Levi said, tapping his fingers in the tea on the floor.

"I can clean it up…," Eren said, looking over his shoulder at Levi. There was still a little flush over his cheeks.

"You'll just do it wrong," Levi snapped. "I'll figure it out after we take a bath. I'm filthy. And you're no better."

"Bubble bath?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren's green eyes were wide and almost innocent. Despite having been mercilessly fucked, despite him being covered in sweat and cum. Despite his messy hair and the marks on his neck. He looked innocent.

And Levi couldn't say no to that innocent face.

"Fine, we can have a fucking bubble bath, you brat."

Eren smiled, completely pleased with himself.


End file.
